


Old Friend: Book Ten

by Nugiha



Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [55]
Category: Actor RPF, Bandom, Disney - All Media Types, Jack Reacher (Movies), Real Person Fiction, The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crack, Gen, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, kinda sorta kidnapping, southern charm rpf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where the reality television series Southern Charm is cancelled. Complete AU.
Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767052





	Old Friend: Book Ten

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Old Friend: Book Ten  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of Disney/B&B/JR has been changed; everyone in the character roster are assumed to be eighteen or over, the setting will be the Pokemon Universe. This fic is based (loosely) off the Pokemon anime/games.  
> Fandom(s): Disney(main) B&B/JR(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.  
> Summary: The one where the reality television series Southern Charm is cancelled.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> Samantha Dayton...Danika Yarosh  
> The Southern Charm Cast...Themselves  
> Bill Spencer...Don Diamont

In the world of Pokemon there are many regions. Filled with pokemon and trainer alike. Every trainer has their own story. This is the story of a young adult from the Orange Archipelago Region Jari Kennish.

Shamouti Island. Bravo was a television network that was fast declining. I watched every week since returning from my pokemon journey with Bill and Samantha who were now Production Assistants for Bravo. One Tuesday I invited them to my home to watch made for TV films, drink hot chocolate, and etc.

They agreed with me about Bravo's decline and wishing someone else headed the Network. The three of us discovered and leaked a photo of the current Network President's genitals.

After the Network President was outed I faked credentials and was named the newest Network President. After I was in the Conference Room with ten of the Executive Producers going over what show franchises to cancel and renew.

"I think all of the Real Housewives Franchises are doing good." The first Executive Producer said. 

"Out of all these I think Southern Charm needs to be fucking cancelled. The ratings and feedback are declining especially with Cameran's departure." I said.

I drafted and sent out letters to the Southern Charm cast members telling them that the show was being cancelled. The next day Kathryn one of the cast members requested a meeting with me.

I reluctantly agreed. Kathryn explained that she needed the show to support her family. Pleas were made for me not to cancel. I kicked her out of my office with a half meant apology.

Guilty, Kathryn apologized to Cameran, Cameran's husband, and the makeup artist that was alleged to be sleeping with Cameran's husband.

Against Jason's wishes Cameran accepted the apology. Jason who doubted Kathryn's sincerity moved out and took he and Cameran's daughter with him. I was at Cameran's "rubbing salt in her wounds" one week later. Cameran told me that Jason was adamant about not wanting Kathryn in their lives.

"Cameran it couldn't have happened to a more deserving individual." I said.

Cameran promptly told me to "fuck myself" before kicking me out of her home. Later Jason disappeared some time after dropping his daughter with the mother. The Police were notified but had no leads.

Curious, I decided to look into it and was given unexpected help from Kathryn and Craig who were looking into it as well. We found out that Landon and Ashley who had long been "fired" from Southern Charm had "kidnapped" Jason and notified the Authorities. The two women were arrested. Their motive was revenge on Cameran. Jason wasn't happy to see Kathryn. 

"What is she doing here?" Cameran's husband asked.

"Shut up Asshole. You'd probably still be at Landon and Ashley's mercy if it weren't for her." I said.

Jason thanked Kathryn for her help. With Kathryn now being allowed into their lives Cameran and her husband patched things up. The cast members contacted me over the span of several days asking if I had reconsidered my decision. I reluctantly gave "Southern Charm" one more chance. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
